Bad Isn't Always Bad
by Pinkpoodle8
Summary: Nine year old Michelle Brown doesn't have the perfect life. It's kind of the opposite of perfect, actually. But can one, ordinary, day, change Michelle's life into something better, forever?


**Hey everyone! Guess who sprained their knee? So yeah, since I've had **_**a lot**_ **of** **free time lately, I decided to** _**finally**_ **write this, since its been in my head for a **_**long time**_**.**

**So this is my new story called Bad Isn't Always Bad. And just so you know, it takes place in Michelle's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly Oddparents. I also don't own the song "DJ Got Us Falling in Love". The only things I own are my OC's.**

I hope you all enjoy Bad Isn't Always Bad!

**Bad Isn't Always Bad**

I can't believe it.

I can't believe that Mom is doing this to me.

I had been looking forward to doing this for _weeks_, but my own mother had ruined it for me.

And there wasn't a single thing that I could do about it. Except for letting the tears stream out of me.

My life has been so _difficult _lately! Ever since my little sister Jade got her "perfect report card", and has been getting the "perfect test scores", my own life has been shattering right in front of my big, brown eyes.

All Mom and Dad do now is focus on Jade. All they do now is focus about _her _day at school, and what activities she has coming up in _her _little eight year old life.

My parents completely _ignore_ me! It's like they don't even _care_! I bet they could care less about me, their nine year old daughter.

One day, I'll show Mom and Dad that they can't treat me like this. That they can't ignore me like this. One day, I'll be able to treat them just like they're treating me _right now._

Jade ruins me. I _hate _her! Why does she do this to me? What have _I_ ever done to _her_? One day, I'll be able to torture and tease her just like she does to me _right now_.

I just want someone to help me. I just _wish_ that someone can help me.

oOo

"I can't believe that little Luke is all grown up!" Kristen Colkins was saying as she was cleaning up her house.

"I know." Joshua Farries said. "But don't worry about it, Kris. He turned out to be a good kid."

"Yeah." Kristen said, agreeing. "Except for all of the extreme battling wishes he made when he was little."

"Those were _fun_." Joshua said, remembering all of the times when he and Kristen had battled strange creatures with Luke Zigger. "But look on the bright side, Kris. We finally have some time to ourselves now!"

"I guess you're right." Kristen said. "But-"

But before Kristen could finish, she and Joshua were poofed to Fairy Court.

"What the..." Kristen began, before realizing where she was. "Joshua..." she began sternly, turning to face him.

"I didn't do anything this time!" Joshua said, putting his hands up defensively.

"He's actually _right_." they heard a deep voice say.

Both fairies turned around to find the four Fairy Council members in their usual places.

"Kristen Colkins and Joshua Farries." the fairy in turquoise began. "We are glad to say that you have completed another godparenting assignment without messing up."

Kristen and Joshua high-fived each other.

"However," the fairy in purple began, raising his voice a little bit. "we have another assignment for the both of you."

"Another one?!" Kristen asked in shock. "But Luke Zigger's 18th birthday was just yesterday!"

"We know." the fairy in blue said. "We weren't going to give you this assignment for a couple of more months. But this little girl is in desperate need of help!"

A screen then appeared and turned on as a file appeared in Kristen and Joshua's hands.

"The girl's name is Michelle. Michelle Brown. She's nine years old and lives with her parents and younger sister in New York." the fairy in red said.

Kristen and Joshua looked up at the screen, watching me cry and mutter in anger. Seconds later, the screen turned off, and disappeared.

"Wow." Kristen said in shock. "Poor kid."

Joshua nodded.

"Your assignment starts NOW!" the fairy in turquoise said as he poofed the two fairies to my house.

And of course, I had absolutely, positively _no idea _that this was happening.

oOo

I just cried, and cried, and cried. That's all I _could _do anyway.

After crying for what felt like forever, I decided that maybe watching some TV would make me feel better.

After changing into my favorite pair of pajama's, I got the remote from my dresser, and sat down on my bed.

I pressed the power button on the remote, expecting the TV to turn on. But the funny thing is, is that it _didn't_!

I pressed the power button again. But the TV _still_ didn't turn on!

I sighed. I didn't get it! I had just changed the batteries in the remote last week!

"One more time." I decided, mumbling the decision to myself quietly.

So I pressed the power button on my television remote one more time.

But it _still _didn't turn on!

"Stupid remote!" I practically screamed in anger.

I threw the remote across the room. It hit the TV, and made a big scratch across the screen. The remote then landed on the floor.

I sighed. I was planning to pick up the remote, and put it back on my dresser, so that way I could just get back to crying.

But that's not what happened.

As I looked at the remote, it started spinning as if I was playing Spin the Bottle.

The remote span, and span, and span, and then, it completely _exploded_.

I backed up until my head was safely on my pillow. Once it was, I saw pink dust. After the dust disappeared, two people appeared.

And they weren't human.

One was female, and the other was male. They both had weird color hair and eyes, they had wings similar to a bumblebee's, they were holding black sticks with yellow stars on top, _and,_ they were giving me the biggest smiles I have ever seen in my life.

Oh! And how can I forget?

They were also _flying_.

Before I could figure what else was wrong with what I was seeing, they both began to speak.

"HEY MICHELLE!" they both said in unison.

"I'm Kristen!" the female said.

"And I'm Joshua!" the male said.

"And we're your..." they began, floating closer to me and then farther away, "FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

A big, neon, sign that said what the two creatures had said, as well as fireworks appeared. In my _room!_

Anyway, after all that had happened, I got to see these two creatures better.

The female had shoulder-length sky blue hair and eyes. She wore a purple t-shirt with jeans that matched her hair.

The male, however, had orange hair and eyes, and was wearing a green t-shirt with a black pants.

And they were still giving me the biggest smiles I have ever seen in my life.

I put my hands on the side of my head and shook it.

"No..." I said quietly as I backed away from them and sat down against the wall. "This isn't real." Seriously? _Fairies?_ Did these people think that I was completely _insane?_

Both of them chuckled.

"This _is_ real though, kid." the one who I remembered calling himself 'Joshua' said.

"Yeah!" the female said loudly and proudly. "We really are here!"

I looked up at them. I really wasn't in the mood for jokes right now, and whoever made these awesomely accurate fairy costumes, oh they are going to be in _big trouble_.

I just got up and looked out the window.

"You look sad." I heard the female say to me. For some reason, I couldn't remember her name! "What happened?"

I heard her floating closer to me, as well as Josh (Joshua sounds too formal to me, so I'm just gonna call him Josh).

I turned around so I could face them. I didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Nothing." I said quietly as I walked away from the window.

"Anyway," I began. "why are you two here?"

"We're your fairy godparents, remember?" the female asked me. Why couldn't I remember her name?

"Yes..." I began. "But _why are you here_?" I asked, wanting more of an answer.

"Because you're miserable!" Josh said, a little too loudly.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"See," the female began. "we grant wishes to miserable children, like you, so that they could be happy!"

"Wishes?" I asked in disbelief. "You mean that I can wish for anything I want?"

"Well, you can't wish for _everything_." the female began. "There _are_ some rules."

She waved her stick (which I assumed was her wand), and a big, purple, rule book fell on me.

"Ow!" I said in anger. But I finally remembered the female's name! "Christi, watch my back!"

The female chuckled as she glanced at Josh (which I couldn't see).

"Chrissy..." she said quietly. "That's one I've never heard of before."

"Chrissy..." I thought. "I like that! I didn't say that, but I like it!"

The female then floated over so that I could see her from the corner of my eye.

"It's Kristen, kid." she said as the rule book suddenly disappeared. I got up and nodded at Kristen.

I then walked over to the window again. The people next door were practically torturing me!

"Okay," Kristen (or as I would prefer, Chrissy) began. "Something's up. What happened?"

I turned around so I could face my new godparents.

"You really want to know?" I asked them.

Both Chrissy and Josh nodded.

I sighed as I went over to my bed and sat down. My godparents followed me.

"Well," I began. "it all started about an hour ago..."

**Flashback**

_"Why? Why would you do this?" Mom asked me. She looked at me as if I was the worst thing she had ever seen._

_"I didn't do this!" I screamed. "I don't even know _why _I _would _do this!"_

_"Then why is Jade crying and claiming that she tripped on _your _backpack?"_

_I looked at my little sister, and then back at Mom._

_"I don't know! I don't know why she's crying, okay? I already told you that I put my backpack away for the weekend! Why can't you just understand that?"_

_Mom stared at me for couple of seconds, and then spoke._

_"That's it!" Mom screamed. "You're grounded!"_

_I widened my eyes._

_"No, Mom please don't!" I begged. "I have my dance competition tonight!"_

_"I don't care! Besides, you should have thought about that before you left your backpack in the middle of the kitchen!"_

_"But Mom-"_

_"Go upstairs. _Now. _And don't come down till dinner."_

_"But Mom-"_

_"NOW!" Mom screamed._

_And as I went upstairs with a tear-stained face and all, I looked back at Mom who was carrying Jade to the other room. And Jade looked back at me with a 'ha ha ha ha ha! I got you grounded' look._

**Flashback ends**

"And that, is why I'm so upset." I said as I felt tears fall down my face again.

"Wow." Chrissy said, shocked.

"So, let me get this straight." Josh said. "You dance?"

I rolled my eyes a little, but nodded.

"Yes, Josh. I do dance." I told him. "But not tonight." I added quietly as I looked out the window again.

"What's so special about that window?" Chrissy asked, floating over to me.

"See that field?" I asked, pointing to it as I tried real hard not to cry.

Chrissy nodded.

"That's where the dance competition is. Every year, dance companies from all over the state come here to compete. And every year, there's this _awesome _prize for the winning group. But now, when I finally have the chance to do it, I can't."

I walked over to the window again. Stage managers were setting up the stage and everything! I must have been _crazy_, thinking that I could actually do this. What was I _thinking?!_

"Well,..." Chrissy began, smiling at Josh (which I couldn't see) "did you not hear what we said before?"

"Oh yeah." I said, turning away from the window and leaning against it. "I heard that _loud and clear_." How could I forget a big explosion caused by fairies?

"We said that we could _grant wishes_." Josh said, trying to jog my memory a little bit. "Remember?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah..." I said slowly, nodding.

Both fairies then looked at me, expecting me to get the picture.

I finally did.

I then smiled for the first time all day.

"You don't mean..."

Both of my fairies nodded.

"EEE!" I squealed, jumping for joy.

"Woah there, kiddo!" Josh said as he put his hands on my shoulders, trying to get me to stop jumping.

"This is great!" I exclaimed. "I've gotta go tell Mom that she lost to magical fairies!" I added, running towards the door.

"NO!" Chrissy and Josh said in unison, floating in between me and the door.

"Why not?" I asked slowly. "This could show Mom that she can't always win!"

"See, the biggest rule about us fairies," Chrissy began as she poofed up the big, purple, rule book and turned to a page. "is that you can't tell _anyone_ about us. If you do, the head fairy, Jorgen Von Strangle comes and takes us away from you."

"_Forever_." Josh added for extra emphasis.

"And you'll have no memory of ever knowing us" Chrissy concluded as she poofed the book away.

I stepped away from the door, not wanting _any_ of _that_ to happen.

"But you can still make me un-grounded, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Just say 'I wish', and you got it!" Josh said.

"I wish.." I began.

Both fairies rotated their hands in a circle, wanting me to continue.

"that I was un-grounded!"

Both fairies waved their wands. They glowed for a couple seconds, and then dimmed.

Seconds later, we heard footsteps.

"Quick, guys!" I said in horror. "Hide!"

Both of my godparents waved their wands, and they disappeared.

"Michelle," Mom said as she opened the door without knocking. "I've suddenly decided to un-ground you. But if you cause _any more trouble_, well, you can kiss you dance competition good-bye."

"Okay." I said. "Thank you." I added, although I owed more of a thank you to Chrissy and Josh than to Mom.

Mom then shut the door, and I couldn't help but jump for joy.

Once my godparents appeared, I stopped jumping so that I could talk.

"Thank you." I told them. "Thank you _so much_."

Chrissy and Josh smiled at each other.

"It's our job." Chrissy said as she looked back at me. "We can un-ground you as much as you need us to from now on."

"Isn't this a three-wish thing though?" I asked, confused. This was _definitely_ too good to be true!

Josh shook his head.

"Nope!" he said. "You can wish for as many things as you want!"

"Awesome!" I said in an excited mutter with a smile.

"So," Josh began as he floated over to me. "here's the real question. How well can you dance?"

I widened my eyes as I looked down at the floor and started twirling my foot in a circle.

"Not that good…." I said quietly.

"Oh, c'mon!" Chrissy said. "You can't be _that _bad!"

I sighed. I was probably gonna regret what I was about to say next.

"Wanna see?"

Both fairies nodded eagerly.

oOo

The next couple of hours were,... well,... interesting. I _was_ with a pair of fairies after all.

I put one of my favorite dance tapes for Chrissy and Josh to see. And they _loved_ it.

That made me feel better. Not just about the competition tonight, but about my dancing in general. What they said isn't the usual response I get from _anyone_, except for my best friend Karen.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about her.

Karen Hanks. Where do I begin? She is my best friend for life and death. I've known her for as long as I could remember. Whenever I'm upset, she's always there to support me And visa-versa. She never lets me down. Oh, and we do _everything_ together.

Anyway, I couldn't believe what she had just told me a couple of minutes ago.

_She_ has fairy godparents _too!_

It makes sense, actually. Johnny isn't the _best_ big brother a girl could have. And her parents aren't always _that_ nice to her. And she mostly goes through whatever torture I go through, and it's never good.

Stacy and Blake. Those are her godparents. Stacy has dark red hair and eyes, and Blake has this navy-blueish color hair and eyes.

Now me and Karen are closer than _ever_. And it all has to do with one little secret.

So it was me, Chrissy, Josh, Karen, Stacy, and Blake who were watching me and Karen dance.

As we were doing these moves that our godparents thought were _awesome_, I started to get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I guess I was… _nervous_?

Me? Nervous? No, that can't be right! I'm _never_ nervous. I'm always the one that _calms down_ the nervous ones!

"Michelle?" I heard someone ask me, interrupting my thoughts, as they were shaking me.

"Huh?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Put the next tape in." Karen said, showing me that the previous one had ended.

"Oh!" I said as I took Karen's arm and dragged her over to the collection of the dance tapes that I had.

"This one?" I asked as I held a tape in my hand, thinking that we hadn't seen that one yet.

"We already saw that one. Remember?" Karen asked me.

I thought about it for a minute.

"Oh yeah!" I said, realizing that we had. "Well, I guess we're done!" I added, not wanting to show anymore as I faced the four fairies.

We were all silent, not knowing what we wanted to do next. My foot started twirling, and I eventually ended up doing about four pirouettes. I wouldn't have done that though if I had remembered that it wasn't just me and my best friend in the room.

Chrissy and Josh smiled at me. I smiled back.

oOo

"Well, how do you two like it?"

I walked around the room in my costume, makeup on and all. I know, I'm only nine years old, but I know how to put on makeup.

"Well?" I asked again as I walked some more. I was really eager for an answer!

"You look great!" Chrissy told me.

I smiled at her.

"Josh?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he said with a smile. "I agree with her".

I rolled my eyes a little bit, but smiled back.

oOo

Right now, I was backstage, waiting for our group to go on. And I had eventually admitted to myself that I _was_ nervous. This is my _first_ dance competition after all.

"You look nervous." I heard a voice say.

I turned around to find Chrissy and Josh. Thank god that they were disguised as humans!

"I am." I told them quietly.

"Don't be." Josh said. "All you're doing is showing your talent to hundreds of people for an _awesome_ prize. How hard is that?"

I gave him a look.

"It's hard." I told him.

"We'll be over there." Chrissy told me, pointing to the audience area.

I nodded.

The two of them started walking over there, but then they turned back around.

"Good luck!" they called out to me.

"Thanks!" I called back to them.

And the next thing I knew, I was dancing.

oOo

_So we back in the club_

_Get that bodies rocking from side to side_

_Side to side_

_Thank God the week is done_

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life._

_Back to life._

I couldn't focus on anything besides what I was doing. I didn't look for Mom, or Dad, or Jade, or even Chrissy and Josh! I just focused on the music and the dance.

'_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

'_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again._

oOo

The bridge.

The bridge of the song was very special to me.

As I was watching the special guest dancers dance, I couldn't help but get nervous again. But then I remembered what my new godparents had told me.

"_Don't be nervous._" Josh's voice told me in my head.

"_You're such a great dancer!_" Chrissy had told me before.

I smiled as I remembered their words.

oOo

'_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again._

_Oh!_

I did my special round-off where I landed into a spotted move.

I danced the best I could.

That's all that mattered.

oOo

I couldn't help but be nervous again. Results are nerve-racking!

We had made it to the final two! Out of all of the competitive dance groups in the state! Wow!

Now, if only the announcer could quit babbling on and on and get to the results already!

"...so now that my dreams have been ruined by my talentless students, I am now an announcer..."

I rolled my eyes. This guy has been doing talking and talking and talking for almost an _hour_ now! Just get to the results already!

"So now... the moment you have all been waiting for. The winner of this years CDR is..." he began, not too excited

"New York Dance Central!"

That was us! I cheered as I jumped up and down and up and down with my dance team.

"And apparently, each member of Dance Central will have an audition for some show called 'Dance It Up' hosted by Ryan Sterling!" he said, before adding quietly, "Let's just hope _their _dreams don't get crushed like _mine_ did."

Regardless of that last sentence, right there was when I completely _lost _it.

I cheered in victory as I jumped up and down and up and down with my dance team.

And my best friend was also doing this right next to me.

oOo

"I can't believe it!" I was saying as I got ready for bed that night. "I have an audition for 'Dance It Up', my favorite dance show _ever_, on my 10th birthday!"

"Tomorrow's your birthday?" Chrissy asked me, obviously shocked as she turned around to face me.

I nodded.

"Happy Birthday!" both of my godparents said to me, each with a big smile on their face.

I smiled at them. I then got into bed.

"Guys?"

Both fairies turned around so that they could face me.

"Yes?" Josh asked.

"How did my life go from horrible to great in _one day_?"

"Us!" Josh said, causing the three of us to laugh.

"You'll be here tomorrow morning, right?" I asked quietly, afraid that this was all a dream.

Chrissy nodded.

"With a gift." she said with a wink.

I smiled.

"Thank you." I told them. "For _everything_ that you did today."

"No problem, kiddo." Josh said, ruffling my hair a little bit.

Josh then waved his wand. A cage poofed into sight. They then changed into bunnies. One blue (Chrissy), and the other orange (Josh). They went over to the cage, and then the light suddenly turned off.

"Good night!" I heard voices say.

"Good night guys!" I said.

"Best. day. _ever_." I said to myself quietly.

Today December 10th, is a day that I will _never_ forget. And do you know why?

Because today, a pair of magical fairy godparents proved to me that bad isn't always bad.

**That's the story! I hope you all enjoyed it! I worked **_**really hard **_**on this.**

**Sorry about the length, if any of you think that it's **_**really long**_**.**

**Now, I have a challenge for you all. The announcer at the end of the story was a FOP character. I'm not going to tell you who it is, I want you all to guess it. See if you can figure it out! Here's a hint: he's a character that hasn't been in any episodes lately.**

**The winner gets a prize! A surprise prize!**

**If any of you readers want me to write about what happens on the day of the audition (and Michelle's 10th birthday), just tell me! If enough people want it, I'll do it!**

**I'd really appreciate it if you guys could review this. Reviews always make my day.**


End file.
